


The Boy’s Got Two Hands

by Palomita_Quebrado



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Spin the Bottle, Voyeurism, idk what to tell ya, stendyle - Freeform, stylendy - Freeform, this is literally just bad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palomita_Quebrado/pseuds/Palomita_Quebrado
Summary: Incredibly self indulgent one-shot.Stan likes to watch.





	

“All right kids, looks like everyone is finally drunk enough to be used as entertainment- more importantly, drunk enough to entertain _me._ So everybody get your asses to the living room cause we’re about to play a family classic!”

 

Bebe’s voice somehow managed to be heard amidst the loud blaring of the old speakers that currently filled her house with annoying dance music. Every kid in South Park whose age was at least somewhere near the legal drinking limit seemed to have found their way to Bebe’s house that night. Sweaty bodies, too much skin, and just the right amount of alcohol had become the perfect breeding ground for the current residents of South Park to forget their worries and celebrate another successful year of college.

 

“Please let it be spin the bottle, please let it be spin the bottle.” Kenny McCormick was the first to take a seat on the blue carpet in Bebe's living room.

 

“That it is, my dear horny friend.” She grinned.

 

“Sweet.”

 

“Um excuse me, Bebe, as you know some of us are in loving relationships with our partners and...well do me and Stan have to play or what?”

 

“Don't be such a party shitter Testaburger, you and Stan get to torture us literally every fucking day with your makeout sessions during classes. Let us single folk get a chance at some action.” Cartman bit back as he flopped down next to Kenny.

 

Bebe smiled down at her best friend of nearly fifteen years and shook her head.“Don’t worry Wendy, we all know you and Stan are an item, no one's going to change that.”

 

“But we do get a chance at getting some of that blue-eyed action.” Kenny winked at Stan without shame. Soon the living room floor became a crowded mess of hormonal drunk college students as the word got out about Bebe's classic party game.

 

“Don’t worry babe, there’s no one I rather be kissing than you.” Stan gave her a small peck on the cheek, everyone groaned. Everyone except for Kyle, who had of course grown a large immunity to their disgusting public displays of affection to the point where he would often be seen hanging out with the couple, completely unphased, reading a book, and sighing boredly. The taller boy sat next to Stan, sitting almost as close to him as Wendy is on the other side.

 

“Is everyone accounted for?” Bebe took a quick head count, not that it really mattered, and placed an empty Sprite bottle with a crudely drawn dick in the center of the circle the kids have made. She looked around the room with a gleeful smile, the gears in her head already in action. “All right, everyone knows the rules, right? I pick first, bottle decides who kisses who, you either kiss or have to give Cartman a blowie. No passes. Winners get coupons to Chili’s. Winners are judged on best kiss.”

 

Everyone had known the rules by now, however Stan and Wendy had been fortunate enough to usually miss this ritual, but tonight was different.

 

Tonight Kyle was with them. Kyle never went to these things and Stan had noticed, and of course being the generous and caring friend he was, he wanted his SBF to enjoy himself for once. Kyle was always studying and stressing about classes, projects, homework, you name it. Even Wendy who was just as studious found time to relieve stress and down a few drinks. So Stan decided that today would be the day to change that. It was the least he could do after Kyle had spent hours out of his busy schedule to help him study for one of the biggest final exams he had ever had in his life. Kyle deserves a break, and Stan was going to be his savior.

 

“So if I say no to kissing someone I have to give Cartman a _blowjob_?” Kyle whispered at the other two in disgust.

 

Wendy nodded. “I heard the punishment and rewards change every time but the punishment is usually some deplorable act involving Eric and bodily fluids.”

 

“Yeah, I heard it's only ever happened once though,” Stan added. “Kenny lost on purpose ‘cause he wanted to be the first to ever have to do the punishment, no one's been brave enough since.”

 

“Fuck, lets keep it that way.” Kyle suddenly felt incredibly anxious. He’s kissed people before, sure, but this felt different. Something seemed wrong about being told when and who to kiss, having others watch as you did something that was usually done as a sign of love or lust. It just didn't seem right, even if he gets to kiss someone he likes or had thought about kissing before, but he was not about to give Cartman the time of day. No sir.

 

“Okay, lets see.” The room began to buzz with excitement as Bebe turned to look around the room for the first victim. “No, no, no, you went last time, maybe, ah! Let's make things interesting right off the bat. Cartman, you're first.” Everyone groaned as the larger boy grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at the frowning faces around him.

 

And so the game began, the room filled with loud cheering and chanting, an orchestra of voices that would quiet as the green bottle would spin, then rise again as the couples were chosen. Spin after spin, mouths connected, and people cheered. A gentle warmth grew as drinks were shared and conversations started. Things were becoming comfortable, even as the theoretically uncomfortable game was played.

 

It had appeared that everyone had been given a chance at a kiss, some fleeting and fast, some tentative and slow, and even a few intense make out sessions. But each and every spin seemed to skip over the far left of the circle, the area in which Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Heidi and Craig sat. No one noticed.

 

Craig didn't really care, Wendy and Stan obviously didn't want to be chosen, and Kyle was happy for it, but Heidi, poor Heidi, she wasn't having it. She was wearing her best beanie that night and she was not going to let her hard work go to waste.

 

“Um, Bebe?” the small girl shyly raised her hand as Clyde and Butters finished their surprisingly serious makeout session. “Sorry to interrupt but I think this side hasn't really had a chance to go.”

 

Bebe gasped. “Aw, honey no! You should have told me sooner! No one leaves this party without a chance at some action and groping! Wendy, I've just decided, you're next!”

 

 _“What?!_ You can't do that! Those aren't the rules Bebe! The bottle hasn't landed on me once!”

 

“Wendy, I live here. My house, my rules. As much as I love you, Heidi is right and I'm nothing if not democratic. So...”

 

All eyes turned to look at the dark haired girl, staring, suddenly very quiet and interested at the turn of events. This was big. Whoever kissed Wendy Testaburger, was in for it big time. She had been off limits, untouchable, unavailable, and uninterested in anyone else who wasn't Stan Marsh for the last ten years. This one kiss could mean the end of a friendship, the start of a fight, or even better, the end of one of the longest lasting relationship in South Park.

 

“Jesus..” Wendy huffed.  Anxiously, she waited, watching as Bebe’s beautifully manicured hands teasingly touch the bottle of Sprite. She took her sweet time, twisting it back and forth slowly, filling the room with the sound of plastic against wool. Five seconds, ten seconds, then finally at the twelfth mark she let the bottle spin furiously. All went silent. After what felt like hours the bottle finally began to slow. Stan stared at the cap as it came to its stop, but Wendy had closed her eyes now, and as the bottle stopped so did everything and everyone else.

 

_“Dude.”_

 

The warmth of the living room suddenly turned into a silent chill.

 

No one had expected the bottles choice. Absolutely no one could have guessed that this would be the point of no return. Everyone was shocked, everyone but the boy the bottle had landed on. He had begun playing a game on his phone once he had realized he probably wasn’t going to be picked anytime soon, only looking up once he noticed all eyes were on him.

 

“Uhh, what's happening?” Kyle looked at the faces around him in confusion, then down at the bottle, and finally at Wendy who now sat nervously in the center of the circle.

 

“Oh. Oh fuck.” He turned quickly to his best friend who seemed to be in a completely different world. “D-dude, I- Fuck. Look! If you want I’ll pass! I don't want to make this weird. I'll take Cartman over this if it means hurting you or Wendy, I don't want to lose y-”

 

“Kyle, it's okay.” Everyone gawked as they watched Stan place his hand on Kyle’s shoulder. “If you pass then that just means someone else will have to kiss her… If-” a sigh. “If I would have anyone be the one to do it, it would be you. I trust you dude.”

 

“Stan I-”

 

“Im serious Kyle, go for it. I rather it be you.”

 

“Holy shit, is everyone else seeing this?” Kenny whispered loudly as he stuffed his face with popcorn.

 

“Shhh! We’re trying to watch!” Clyde nudged him.

 

After a few minutes of Kyle anxiously looking around the room, from Stan, to Wendy, to Stan, to the floor, then back to Wendy again, he finally made his way to the center of the circle.

 

“Oh god I can't watch.” Stan grabbed a pillow from the couch behind him to shield his eyes, but even then he couldn't seem to look away at the two kneeling in front of each other.

 

Kyle nervously looked up at Wendy. She had her hair down that night and her bangs were a bit crooked from the few drinks she had. Her hand anxiously played with one of the strap of her dress, brown eyes cast down, and cheeks painfully pink.

 

“You okay with this?” He bit his lip.

 

“If Stan is, then so am I.”

 

“Positive?”

 

Wendy nodded. “He’s right, he trusts you, I trust you, it really would be the best choice.”

 

“But isn't it kind of fucked up? I mean… You're my best friends girlfriend. Isn't it like breaking some big bro code or something?” he forced a laugh.

 

“Wouldnt letting your friend give a blow job to his arch nemisis be doing the same?” She finally meet his eyes, smiling as politely as possible.

 

“Well, I guess bu-”

 

“Also friends don't let friends girlfriends get kissed by random people at random house parties.” she mused.

 

The two smiled at each other, slightly less awkward now, but the crowd was becoming inpatient.

 

“Just do it already you pussies!” “YEAH!” “We wanna see some action!” And soon the remarks transformed into aggressive chants of “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

 

Kyle's eyes found their way back to Stan, who now had the pillow hugged close against his chest. He waited for something, anything, for Stan to tell him to stop and take the loss, for Wendy to push him away, for the crowd to just let it go and that this was a boundary that they just shouldn't cross. But instead Kyle saw Stan nod his head, telling him to do it. It's okay.

 

_“Just fucking kiss already dammit!”_

 

And so they did.

 

It had been obvious that it would probably just end up being a quick peak, a small fast kiss that would only last a millisecond before the two would part and everyone would forget this ever happened by Tuesday. Or that it would just be an awkward experience only talked about when recalling funny memories and trading stories. But oh no. That's not what happened. Tonight, was different.

 

Wendy was the one to make the first move, grabbing the awkwardly tall boy down by his shirt and just wanting to get the entire ordeal over with. However as her lips met Kyle's, she was quickly surprised by the way their mouths felt against each other.

 

She gasped softly, Kyle's lips softer than she had thought they would be, and Kyle finding Wendy's lips to be much harsher than he thought they would be. And Stan, well, he found the whole thing to be much hotter than he thought it would be. So much hotter.

 

He had been expecting jealousy, outrage, full on anger and disgust, but instead he felt a deep heat begin to boil inside him. The pillow he had held to his chest found its way to his lap. He should have been furious! Screaming with envy! Threatening to murder Kyle with a shoe! Begging them to stop! But as he watched Wendy, the love of his life, begin to tug at the loose curls of his best friend’s hair, the erection straining his jeans said otherwise.

 

The three of them didn't even seem to notice that everyone around them was absolutely losing their minds, screaming and shouting, some just watching in absolute shock as Wendy and Kyle began to furiously make out in front of Stan, who did absolutely nothing to stop it.

 

Kyle was lost, he’s lost in the feeling, the thrill, her lips, her tongue, the small little noises she made. She smelled incredible and tasted even better, like a strawberry milkshake on an August afternoon. He’s drowning in the feeling, and for a moment he had completely forgotten about the context of the situation. Kyle was living.

 

Stan was going crazy. He cursed under his breath, trying hard to keep from grinding against the pillow between his legs. He found himself wishing Wendy would do more. That Kyle would do more. That they both would do more. He began to picture them moaning each others name, gripping at their clothes, becoming lost in lust and fucking each other hard right then and there while Stan watched. They would let him watch. And they would smile at him playfully as he did.

 

Wendy would have kept going if it weren't for the small “fuck” she heard escape her boyfriend's lips. It was like coming out of a trance. She quickly pushed herself away from Kyle, and he does the same, the both of them a red blushing mess of wild hair and swollen lips. Their breathing only getting faster as they stared at each other with wide eyes.

 

“Well it looks like we have our winners.” Bebe blinked at them.

 

Cheering echoed across the room but the three in question were at a complete loss of what to do or what had even happened.

 

Kyle quickly moved towards Stan, beginning to thoroughly freak the fuck out as he sees the blank expression on his friends face. “Dude I am so fucking sorry. Oh my god I have no idea what came over me! I'm so so so sorry! Please forgive me! I don't know what happened! I-”

 

Stan was quickly on his feet, pillow still securely against his crotch, and fled up the stairs without a word.

 

“Oh no, oh god what have we done?!” Wendy hid her face in her hands. She could feel the tears begin to prick and sting at her eyes.

 

“We have to talk to him.” Kyle became rigid. This was his fault. He had to fix this. He wasn't going to lose his best friend, especially not over something like this. He would give his life for Stan, no matter what.

 

“God what if he hates us! He _must_ hate us! What kind of people are we! I'm such a terrible girlfriend!” She was almost sobbing now.

 

“Wendy, we have to apologize. It's all we can do.” Kyle tried to keep himself from touching her, despite the beat in his heart telling him to do so, to comfort her, hold her. No. He had done enough damage for tonight. He respected Wendy, and more importantly he loved Stan. He loved Stan with all of his being and he wasn't going to lose him.

 

They raced up the stairs to find him and left the crowd of people murmuring behind them.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stan had found his way to the guest room down the hall, everyone knew where it was, it had been the perfect place for couples to have their first, perfect for gossip, and for drunken mishaps. Now it was the perfect place for Stan Marsh to question what the actual fuck was happening to him.

 

He should have felt betrayed about what he had witnessed, and in a way he did, but mostly he just felt betrayed by his own body. Seeing those two kiss had lit a fire in him.

 

Sure he had been incredibly aroused by the sight of it but more importantly he had never felt so enamored. Seeing the two people he cared about the most making each other feel good, and enjoying each other's company, and touching each other was one of the best things he had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. He hadn't even realized he was attracted to Kyle that way until now, seeing him so flustered and needy and looking so damn good.

 

It was obvious that he loved them. He had loved Wendy for as long as he could remember. She was strong and brilliant and beautiful and he could never get enough of her. And Kyle was his best friend, he admired him, he needed him, he loved him, and now he found himself wanting him.

 

He looked down at the pillow still resting neatly on his lap. His boner was making no signs of leaving anytime soon even with his wallowing, but damn it he just couldn't get the picture of those two out of his head. It felt as if it had all been a dream. A fucking crazy but wonderful dream.

 

_‘Screw it.’_

 

He was just about to let his hand sneak down to relieve his painful arousal when the door slammed open then shut in front of him.

 

“Stan!”

 

He quickly pushed the pillow closer to his stomach, no way was he going to let them see him like this. A horny and disgusting mess of lust and want and extreme confusion, and now he only felt more confused as Wendy and Kyle stood in front of him anxiously. They looked so sad. Stan frowned.

 

“W-what's wrong?” Stan asked.

 

 _“What's wrong?_ Dude are you serious? How can you ask that? We're the ones who are supposed to be asking _you_ what's wrong!” Kyle's hand pulled at the curls of his hair, his anxiety radiating off him like a heater.

 

“Stan, we've come to apologize.” Wendy looked like she had been crying and the shorter boy felt his heart break.

 

“What, why? I'm fine! Why do you two look so depressed? What's going on?” Stan hunched forward, trying desperately to hide any evidence of his still lingering arousal.

 

“Stan?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?!! You just saw _me_ your best friend, kiss your fucking _girlfriend!_ And you're telling me that you're _FINE?_!” Kyle began to walk around the room frantically, his hands still gripping at his hair.

 

Wendy stared down at Stan, so incredibly confused. Why is Stan so nonchalant about this? Why isn't he angry? Why isn't he screaming? Why is he blushing like that? Why is he avoiding their gazes? Why in the _FUCK_ does he have a pillow? And why is he holding it like that? Why-

 

Wendy always had a knack for reading people and situations, and this was just one situation she couldn't bring herself to believe.

 

“Stan.” She was like a mother having just caught their son with his hands in the cookie jar.

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Why are you doing that?”

 

Kyle stopped to look over at Stan and notices it too.

 

“Doing what?” Stan's cheeks grew warmer, and for some reason Wendy's stern tone just seemed to make his cock twitch even more.

 

“That. Doing that. The pillow thing. Why are you doing that?”

 

“Dude, you're not…” Kyle couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew that position, he knew it all to well. And if Stan's shifty eyes and red cheeks were anything to go off of, then it was definitely what Kyle thought.

 

“Stan. Do you seriously have a boner right now?” Wendy placed her hands on her hips as she watched Stan hold the pillow even tighter. He looked so small.

 

“N-no.” His voice was almost a squeak now, biting his lip as he hunched into himself even further.

 

“Oh my god dude you totally do! What the actual fuck.”

 

Wendy moved in and snatches the pillow from Stan's sweaty hands, and of course there it was, for all of them to see, Stan’s embarrassingly large tented jeans.

 

“I CAN EXPLAIN!” He fumbled to hide it with his hands but it was no use, they had seen the evidence.

 

“So you mean to tell me Kyle and I started freaking out for no damn reason? I was crying for god's sake! Kyle thought he was going to lose you! We both thought we were going to lose you! We felt like we had betrayed you and broken your heart, we were going to pour ourselves out to you and beg for your forgiveness! And then we come in here terrified to hell and here you are with a fucking _HARD ASS DICK IN YOUR PANTS_!??” Stan is terrified, he had never seen Wendy so mad before, but just as it started, it ends and soon he sees that she’s laughing.

 

“I was so worried,” her laughter turns into tears and Kyle can't help but hold her. It’s a new experience for him, but he’s not complaining.

 

“I'm sorry,” Stan sighed. “ To be quite honest I wasn't expecting this either. I thought for sure I'd end up jealous of something but… well, then this happened” he gestured at his crotch hopelessly. “ I don't know what this means, or what my body is trying to tell me, maybe I just have a weird kink or something. But all I know is that I love you two a lot, and I never want to lose you guys. Never ever.”

 

Wendy looked over at Stan, she tried to be mad but she just felt silly. She stared lovingly at him then turned her attention to Kyle who was looking at him the same way. She had known Kyle loved him, she had known since they were young. She felt guilty about having “stolen” Stan from him for the longest time, but somehow Kyle had found his place with them. She couldn't really call him a third wheel, because he had always seemed to fit in perfectly when the three of them were together. It was rarely awkward and though she knew there was small jealousy shared, it never threatened their relationship. They loved Stan too much for that to ever happen.

 

And the more she thought about it the more she realized she loved Kyle for that. She loved him for the love they share, she admired and respected him deeply. He was intelligent and moral , and they could always have meaningful conversations together. In a way he was one of the few people she felt could ever challenge her intellectually and that was always something that excited her about him.

 

“Kyle,” she whispered “are you thinking what I'm thinking?”

 

And he was. He was and it terrified him. It would change everything, or, he figures, it would change nothing. It could just be the small step they need in their relationship. The one thing that was missing. Maybe it was supposed to have always ended up this way. Maybe it had always been creeping behind them and they were just too blind to notice. Maybe there was a reason why seeing Kyle and Wendy kiss hadn't bothered Stan. Maybe there was a reason why Kyle never minded Wendy and Stan's PDA. Maybe there was a reason Wendy didn't find Kyle's crush on Stan threatening but instead encouraging. Maybe.

 

“If you mean possibly threatening our entire relationship in order to turn Stan on and see him get all flustered and shit… then yeah, I think we are on the exact same page.” Kyle looked down at her with determination. There was no going back. None of them really wanted to go back anyways.

 

Stan's head shot up. Kyle had now carefully wrapped his hands around Wendy's waist and was kissing her softly, as if for the first time again. This time however he was careful, for it really was their first time kissing on their own accord. They melted into the kiss, Wendy humming happily as her hands made their way up to Kyle's red peppered locks and began to tug.

 

“W-wait! What are you guys doing?! Mmph!” Stan quickly placed a hand over his mouth, a groan rising deep from within him. There his body went betraying him again. God damnit. He decided that maybe he should just enjoy this, it felt like the only chance he would ever get to share this with the two he loved. Besides, his horniness was making it incredibly hard to think an- ‘oh god is Wendy kissing Kyle's neck holy _fuck_ that is so fucking hot.’

 

Stan relaxed and adjusts himself on the bed, sitting so that his head can rest more comfortably against the wooden frame. And as he heard Kyle gasp Wendy's name as she kissed down his neck, Stan allowed his hand to finally palm at the persistent problem in his pants.

 

Wendy took the liberty of mouthing up Kyle's throat, her tongue teasing and tasting the freckles on his skin. She heard him whimper and she honestly couldn’t believe they hadn’t done this sooner. This had been a long time coming, especially when she hears Stan’s low groans from across the room. “Kyle,” she murmured against his cheek. “Look.”

 

He did as he was told and lets his eyes glance over at Stan. He was met with a beautiful sight. There Stan sat, cock in his hand, pumping slowly, with half lidded eyes and mouth in a pretty ‘o’ shape, watching. Kyle could feel his own arousal begin to ensue as he saw Stan stare, completely enamoured at the sight of them.

 

“He looks so good.” Kyle gasped as Wendy planted more kisses across his neck.

 

“Mmm, and to think, we’re the one’s driving him so crazy. I’ve never seen him like this before. So desperate and needy.”

 

Kyle nodded, it was definitely a lovely sight, and he could feel the heat begin to curl in his own abdomen as he continued to watch Stan. A hiss escaped his lips, Wendy’s hand palming at the new problem in the room.

 

“Is this okay?” She meet his eyes.

 

“Y-yeah. Umm, is this okay for you?”

 

“Yeah.” She applied more pressure and Kyle was swooning. “I think our special audience member might enjoy a little more action. What do you say?”

 

Kyle could hardly think now, all the blood in his body rushing down south as he watched Wendy’s deep welcoming brown eyes. “You’re really pretty; like, really really pretty…” He felt so light.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

And with that she let go of all her inhibitions, taking Kyle's face in her hands and kissing him just so. They melt into the kiss, their bodies molding into each other perfectly, fitting together so much easier than they expected. Wendy is grabbing at his ass now. She hated to admit it but she had always wanted to do it, Kyle had the best ass in town and now she had her chance at touching a slice of heaven. He simply sighed in response, and lets his own hands do the same, happily groping at Wendy’s cute perky cheeks.

 

Stan moaned loudly at the sight. His hands and body running away from him, he couldn’t help but pump his shaft desperately as he watched them. His legs were trembling now, unable to focus on anything other than the two in front of him and the intense pleasure rushing throughout his body. He was already dangerously close, lost in pleasure and love.

 

Wendy lead Kyle to the bed, and with a small thud they sat clumsily across from Stan, connected only by their mouths and hips. Wendy was quick to straddle Kyle, grinding down on him slow and hard, moving her hips to the sound of Kyle’s breathing. She let herself get lost in the delicious feeling of friction and wet heat. Her swollen clit rubbing against Kyle's thick cock through their layers of clothing just right.

 

“F-Fuck,” Stan was near sobbing now. He can’t remember ever having felt this good in his life. And as he watched Wendy, his beautiful caring Wendy, take Kyle’s, his wonderful patient Kyle, hand up to touch her breasts Stan felt the heat burst inside his abdomen. He was coming. He was coming hard and breathless, gasping his lovers names like they were his last prayer.

 

Kyle and Wendy watched him fall apart in front of them, completely and utterly in love with the way his body twitched and his hips would rise and fall as the last drops of his cum spilled.

 

Stan let out a loud sigh and allowed his body to flop back down into the pillows. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt the aftershocks of his orgasm dissipate underneath his warm skin. Complete and utter bliss.

 

“You okay babe?” He felt Wendy’s lips pressed against his cheek as she cuddled up beside him.

 

“So good. I love you.” Stan kissed her sweetly, unable to stop smiling as he continued to pepper her face with kisses. He thinks he can taste Kyle on her lips, and found himself searching for a taste of it himself.

 

Kyle watched them. He wasn’t sure whether now was the point where they would ask him politely to leave, thank him for letting them experiment but now he had to go. He didn’t want to though, but he knew his time in paradise had come to an end.

 

“Kyle, come.” Stan patted the spot beside him, still smiling like an idiot. Kyle shyly did as he was told, and lets himself lay next to Stan with Wendy opposite of him.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Kyle could hardly believe what he was hearing, then again Stan seemed a bit out of it, maybe he had too much to drink. But Kyle knew Stan couldn't have had a single drop of alcohol that night.

 

“Dude, are you sure? I can leave if you guys want me to..”

 

“Shh. Don’t be dumb, let me kiss your face.” Stan brought Kyle’s face down to his, kissing him softly. Kyle let himself melt underneath his touch, it was so much nicer than he had imagined. Wendy can’t help but beam. They looked like they were meant for each other, like soul mates even.

 

“I love you.” Stan kissed Kyle once more, before quietly drifting off into a deep sleep.

 

“I love you too, Stan.” But Kyle didn't let himself get too comfortable, for his doubt was still swimming in his chest.

 

“Stay with us, yeah?” Wendy took his hand and kissed it, somehow able to sense his doubt and wanting nothing more than to comfort his heart. This felt right somehow.

 

Kyle looked down at Stan, his best friend and home, then up at Wendy, his new peace of mind, and let his worries wash away.

 

“Y-yeah, okay. I’ll stay.”

  
And so he did.


End file.
